Family Time
by NHlemonfan
Summary: Naruto has a vacation to remember with Minato and Kushina. Modern AU. PWP! Yaoi! Incest!


**Family Time (Naruto X Kushina X Minato)**

Dad and I just finished piling wood on the side of the garage and started to head back to the house to jump in the pool. It was twilight and the sun was almost all the way down. Mom had already left us at the wood pile and beat us to the pool. Dad and I pulled our shirts off from around our necks, threw them on one of the chaise lounges, and dove in the pool. Mom was sitting in the spa relaxing in the warm water. Dad and I both had on a pair of old cutoff jeans. We both swam across the pool, as we reached the other end, we looked at each other with that competitive eye, and both shot off the edge to the other side. After racing a few laps, Dad clearly had an advantage, with his 6' frame and well-built body; beat me by a half a pool length. As I finally reached the end dad looked at me, "Not bad for your old man huh Naruto?"

I looked at him, then I spit out a mouthful of water into his face. Dad dunked under the water and before I knew it he grabbed me just under my waste and launched me out of the water and half way across the pool. I came back up out of the water laughing, as was my mom and dad. This was just like we played when I was a young kid. Dad swam up to me again and I placed my hands on his chest, "Wait, I'm not ready, let me catch my breath." I could feel dad's smooth and muscled chest in the palms of my hand.

I meant to push against his chest in order to escape, but Dad was ready for me, as I started to swim away Dad grabbed the legs of my shorts to haul me back, but what happened was I swam right out of my shorts. I quickly stopped and turned around just in time to see my Dad swinging my shorts across the yard. "Hey! Not funny! I need my shorts Mom's here." I screamed at Dad.

Thank goodness it was too dark to see under the water and nobody turned the pool lights on so I was covered so to speak. But Dad wasn't going to let up, "What's the matter naked boy, did your old Dad strip you of your shorts and your pride?" He laughed at his mocking me.

Mom chimed in across the pool, "He is built like his old man, he should be VERY proud."

Again, here I was the butt of their jokes, "Mom, tell Dad to go get my shorts, this isn't funny."

"Oh Naruto, be a good sport, we're just having some fun. Being naked is no big deal, it's only the human body, nothing to be ashamed of." Dad gave me that 'you just got lectured' look.

I swam next to him and got right in his face, "Ya, how would you like it then." And I grabbed his shorts, and as luck would have it, I pulled them down enough to where dad lost his balance falling back and off his feet. I was able to pull his shorts all the way off before he regained his balance. He wasn't wearing any underwear so it was easy. I swam away from him and then tossed his shorts out of the pool, farther across the yard than he threw mine.

Dad started swimming towards me, and I thought that maybe I had gone too far, until Dad swam under the water, came up between my legs, and lifted me out of the water. He swam through the front of my legs, so when he lifted me the back of his head pushed against my ass spreading my cheeks. I could feel his hair on my ass. I grabbed his head to balance but was soon thrown off and back into the water. I came up out of the water to catch my breath but I could feel my cock as hard as a rock now. Dad was swimming towards me again.

I was going to be ready for him this time. As he tried to grab my legs underwater I quickly twisted around where my cock was inches from his face. That didn't stop him as he wrapped his arms around my ass and pulled me into him. My cock smashed against the side of his face and I felt his finger pushing into my hole as he again lifted me out of the water and threw me into the air. His finger went up to at least the knuckle before I felt it slide back out as I watched the water come rushing into my face.

I was exhausted, but afraid to get out of the water with my hard cock. It was not that dark outside to keep my parents from seeing me naked with a hard cock. They would also know that I got hard playing with my Dad. I was in the shallow end of the pool and Dad came walking up next to me, huffing and puffing. "I'm beat. Nice work on the wood pile. Tomorrow you can rest. I have a lot of job sites to hit so I'll be out all day."

Then dad reached around me and gave me a big hug. Our cocks slammed into each other and Dad was just as hard as his cock pressed into my stomach. My hard cock slipped between his legs and settled into his soft ball sac. "Let's go relax in the spa."

I tried to talk to him in a low whisper, "But Dad, we're naked and mom is there. Just us guys is one thing?"

Obviously sound carries in the pool as my laughed, "Oh please, you boys don't have anything I haven't seen. Come on Naruto, don't be such a pussy and come relax those muscles for all that work you did today."

Dad and I swam to the side of the pool with the spa, which was attached and waterfalls back down into the pool. Dad hiked himself up on the edge of the pool, flashing me his tight ass and low hanging balls. Then he lowered himself into the hot water. I followed, by lifting myself out of the water and quickly turning away from my parents before resting into the hot water. I settled onto the bench as my feet brushed both my dad's and mom's feet. Mom settled back against the headrest, "Now that wasn't so bad was it? OMG you're alive to tell about it."

I brushed her off so that I would come off as not caring "Whatever," but I was still thinking I am next to my parents, I'm naked, and so is my dad.

Then mom leaned forward, "Really? Is it bothering you that much?" With that she reached behind her back and untied her bikini top with one hand and evidently pulled her bottoms off with the other. She squeezed the water out of them and placed them on the edge of the spa. "There, we're all naked now."

As Mom sat back and put her head on the rest again her boobs floated in the water. Her nipples were visible and she didn't care. Dad relaxed back as well and I could see his abs rising up and down with his breaths, wet because of the water. I guess they really don't care and it shouldn't be that big a deal. I lay back and enjoyed the heat. My cock had no intention of going down, so at some point I was going to have to deal with that, which made my cock jump and get harder.

As our bodies floated in the water our legs continued to touch. Dad's big legs kept brushing against mine. I especially liked when just the legs got close enough to caress my legs. Then I felt Dad's foot rub up and down my leg, then up to my inner thigh. It felt so good I spread my legs a bit more. Dad got up to my cock and then jerked his foot back. "Sorry about that Naruto, it's just that your legs are so smooth I thought it was your mother's leg."

I wasn't even thinking that mom was facing me and Dad would have to rub his foot in the other direction. I brushed it off, "No problem Dad."

Mom's started to show some interest, "And just what were you thinking there stud? Just because we are naked doesn't mean you're getting any action in the spa." Mom turned her body and floated over my dad's frame and sat on his lap, "But if we go to our room I will take you up on your offer."

Mom wiggled her body; clearly she was sitting on his cock and grinding her pussy on it. "Geez your son is right here, do you mind taking that in the house and away from my virgin eyes, and ears for that matter?"

Mom and Dad laughed as dad stood up holding mom in his arms. Mom wrapped her legs around dad's waste as he lifted them both out of the water. Mom's pussy was in perfect view as she sat on his cock. His cock was so big and hard it was like another arm lifting her out of the water. The length of his cock rested in the crack of mom's ass spreading it wide. The tip of his big cockhead was pointing out passed her body. He had to be ten inches long. They turned and he carried her to the house as they laughed all the way.

I didn't wait and didn't care, I just grabbed my cock and beat it right there. I shot my cum in the water and had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I stepped out of the spa, walked to my side of the house and in through the bathroom door. I jumped right into the shower and washed the chlorine off my body. I gave myself a nice clean shave all over my body before I shut the water off and headed to my bedroom.

I put on a pair of boxes and headed to the kitchen. As I was about to open the pantry to look for some food I heard moans. I thought to myself that they must still be fucking, so I quietly went up to my parent's bedroom door to listen in. As I leaned into it what I heard shocked me.

Mom was being very vocal, "Oh yes Minato, fuck me with that big cock of yours. Tell me what Naruto's cock felt like when it touched you? His cock is just like his daddy's cock, big and thick. I bet he cums in buckets like his daddy? Yes fuck me good my baby boy."

I slipped off my boxers and grabbed my hard cock as I continued to listen to my parents fucking, "Oh yes, fuck yes, fuck me harder. Slam that cock into my pussy. Harder baby, fuck me harder. OH yes, make me cum. Fill me with your hot juice baby. I need your hot cum in me."

I could hear the bed squeaking, and flesh slapping flesh from dad slamming into mom's pussy. Then dad became vocal through his panting breath, "This how you like? Is my cock fucking you hard enough? I'm going to fill you full of hot cum for you, is that what you want, my cum shooting deep inside?"

Mom turned the tables, "I want to sit on your cock baby, get off and lay on your back."

I heard movement then a big sigh from mom, "Oh ya that's better. I can get you in so much deeper this way. Now I can play with you while you shove that big fat cock in my pussy."

I heard dad kind of whimper and moan. I couldn't imagine what was happening. I wish we had keyholes like the old days. Then mom helped me out, "That's it baby, show mommy how much you like your nipples played with. Every time I pull on them your cock swells in my pussy. You're almost ready to cum aren't you baby? I am going to twist your nipples really hard and make you shoot your cum deep in my pussy. Then I am going to turn around and sit on your face so you can suck your cum out of my pussy. You want to eat your cum don't you baby? You're such a little cum slut."

Dad was breathing heavy, "Yes, twist my nipples, make them hurt. Make me cum hard. OH YES, HARDER! MMMMM. UGGHHHH. I'm your cum slut, feed me cum from your pussy. OH GOD!"

Dad must have been cumming or damn close to cumming. Mom was building to a big climax as well, "That's it baby, get ready to shoot deep in my pussy. I can feel you swell, Oh ya, shoot that hot cum in me, feels so good baby."

Dad grunted a couple of more times, before his moans were muffled and I heard slurping sounds. "You filled me up really good baby, now taste your reward. Stick your tongue in my pussy really deep, that's it scoop that cum out with your tongue. Drink it all, I know how you like the taste of hot cum from my pussy."

As if I wasn't on the edge already, mom said something that pushed me over, "Suck that cum out baby. Oh feels so good. Ya that's it, eat your cum out of your wife's pussy you cum slut. You would like that wouldn't you? You like cum so much, I bet you would drink down every drop of cum wouldn't you? Oh god I'm cumming baby. Eat all the cum. Here comes my juices baby, suck it all up. OH YES!"

I leaned back and shot my load all over my stomach and chest. Then I fell back with a thud. I panicked, grabbed my boxers, and ran back to my room. Along the way back I rubbed my cum all over my body and licked my hand clean. Just like my dad, a real cum slut. Wow, my dad loves the taste of his cum. I wonder if that was all fantasy or if he has ever eaten another guys cum? He's too much of a man, it is probably all fantasy, he just likes his own cum like I do.

I woke up the next morning with dried cum all over my chest. I quickly got up and jumped in the shower to clean up. It has now been a month since the vacation, two more months of my summer vacation, and two more months of being here. The good news is that I have been around the house so much that I have had many opportunities to catch my parents in their sexcapades.

I was walking back into my room, drying my hair with the towel, when I about walk into my father. Our house is a ranch style single story home that my father custom built through his construction company. The floor layout has the master suite on one end of the house, my bedroom with my own bathroom, and two other bedrooms that share a jack and jill style bathroom. The kitchen, living room, family room, and foyer are in between allowing me 99% privacy, except for now. I jumped a hundred feet and tried to gather my towel to wrap around my waist, "Dad, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing in my room?"

Dad smiled back at me, "Last I read the deed on the house this is my room."

"Sorry Dad, that didn't come out the way I meant it, I just wasn't expecting you here." I just realized that Dad was sitting on my bed wearing just a pair of boxers and nothing else. His hair was still wet from a shower. I could smell the clean soap smell on his body. I stared as a drop of water wound its way through his chest and through his abs.

Dad patted my bed, to indicate that he wanted me to sit next to him, "Come sit Naruto. I have a question to ask you." I sat on the bed next to him. Dad was in his boxers and me with just a towel wrapped around me. I inhaled his clean freshly showered manly scent.

"Naruto, I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. Things got out of hand in the pool with you, me, and your mother. We should have never let it go that far to run around naked in front of you. Your mother and I have a very active sex life and sometimes we forget that not everyone is as free about sex as we are. But we figured you're old enough, that between the porn on the internet and your friends, that there is not much you haven't seen."

I could see Dad's cock forming a tent in his boxers, and I was doing everything I could to keep my hands in my lap to cover my cock. "Look Dad, It's great you guys do what you do at your age."

"Hey! I didn't say that we were old." Dad interjected.

I laughed at him, "Ya, well you and mom have twice the bodies as any porn star I've seen. I hope I am half as built as you are when I get your age." I quickly held my hands up to stop Dad from interrupting, "Not that that is old, just older than I am now. Like you said, your name is on the deed, you and mom have every right to do as you please in this house. If I don't like it I will go to my room. Is that fair?"

Dad smiled, "That is mighty mature of you Naruto, but that wasn't quite where I was headed with this, we aren't looking to have sex in the living room all the time. We do like to skinny dip though. What I wanted to point out is that you can do what you want to, but can you not do it outside our door?"

I must have looked really puzzled at him, "What do you mean?"

Dad laughed at me, "I about slipped and broke my neck stepping in the cum pile you left outside our bedroom door last night. Now, we know everyone masturbates. Hell 95% of men admit to it, and the other 5% are just liars." We both laughed. "And your mother and I don't mind that you listened to us having sex. But know that you can ask us ANYTHING, we will be as honest and up front as possible." Dad reached over and pulled me into a hug. "We love you Naruto, you need to know that."

My towel slipped open and my cock pressed into Dad's solid stomach as he pulled me into a hug. Dad's hands ran up and down my back until his hands rested on my ass cheeks. I could feel Dad's breath against my neck. I wrapped my arms around my dad and hugged him back. "I know Dad, I love you guys too." We hugged a bit more, probably longer than was necessary.

When we pulled away from each other my towel fell completely off my lap and onto the floor. I was fully exposed, to my Dad, and hard as a rock. I looked down and Dad's cock was hanging out the fly of his boxers and starting to rise to the occasion. I looked back up at Dad and he just smiled, "I guess we both have morning wood to take care of? This is what I mean Naruto; it is no big deal when you get a hard on, it is totally natural." With that Dad put his thumbs in the waist band of his boxers and slipped them off. "Now we are on equal terms, just two guys hard and naked."

I was in shock. Here I was, naked, on the same bed as my naked Dad. I could feel my heart beat faster. My cock bounced against my stomach as I tighten my muscles. A drop of precum began to ooze out the top of my cock. I was staring at my Dad's body. I watch his cock grow hard. His balls moved in their hairless sack. His cock was about ten inches long, with big veins pumping along its length. His cockhead flared out away from the shaft forming a nice mushroom shaped tip. He shaved his pubic hair leaving a landing strip just below his stomach. His nipples were large and pink, about the size of a pea, but hard and pink with darker areolas that stood out against his hard pecks. I followed his body up to his chiseled shaved chin, his soft moist lips, to his perfect nose, until I met his big blue eyes watching me soak in his body.

I watched as his large hand lifted off his thigh and grabbed the back of my neck. We never broke eye contact, "Its okNaruto. All bodies are beautiful. Don't get hung up on separating men and women. Follow your heart. Follow what makes you feel good and try new things. Enjoy life and what it has to offer." As Dad was talking I felt his other hand caressing my upper thigh. It felt like my heart was going to beat right through my chest. "You know you can ask me or your mom anything, we will be truthful. We would rather have you learn from us than a stranger."

I was still unsure. Was he coming on to me, or was he being a concerned Dad? I wanted to kiss his lips, touch his body. If I was wrong the rejection would be too much for me to handle right now. "I'm sorry I listened at your door Dad, but you both were so loud, it was like listening to a porn movie."

Dad smiled back at me. "I'm sorry son; we should be more respectful of your feelings, especially since you are in the house."

"No Dad, don't get me wrong, I didn't mind you and mom having sex. But it's what I heard that I have to know. Do you really...um..like..you know...like eating your cum?" I felt my cock shrink a bit and my face felt hot.

Dad looked at me, "Yes, why not? It tastes good. I love eating my cum out of your mom's freshly fucked pussy, and it brings her great joy and orgasms. It's all about making you and your partner happy while having sex. Besides that, it actually tastes good."

"But you're a big macho good looking guy, you don't find that gay?" I wanted to know how he felt, if he felt the same way I do. Maybe it is hereditary?

Dad looked like I slapped him in the face, "Gay? What's the problem with that Naruto? We are all sexual beings. To be honest with you, your mother and I didn't involve anyone else in our sex life, but we know that none of us would mind. It is all about sex, not about falling in love with someone else. To answer your question, if you like it, what is the problem with having sex with another man or woman; or both? What's really on your mind?"

"Well, I...um..kinda of like...um the taste of cum too. I thought it was weird. But when I jack off I love licking my cum, or rubbing it all over. Lately I have been wondering if all guys taste the same. Is that weird Dad?"

Dad laughed a bit, "Is that the hardest question you can come up with? Of course it's not weird. Your cum tastes good, then eat it. No harm done. I like the feel when I spread my cum all over my chest as well. Your mom loves to lick my cum off my nipples, drives me wild. And cum tastes similar but different from each guy, but I like when your mom cums and a big flood of her juices and the cum rushes into my mouth."

"Overload Dad, too much information." I loved being let in on their sex life, but I was still working on the fact that it's my parents.

Dad pulled me closer to him, then slid me onto his lap and hugged me like a child. His hard cock was resting along the entire length of my ass crack. "Look Naruto, we have sex, get used to it. Sex is natural. Just like me holding you, just because we're naked doesn't change my love for you. It feels good to hold my son in my arms, don't you like this Naruto?"

I wiggled my ass against Dad's cock, reached my arms around his big torso, and nuzzled my face into the side of his neck, "Oh Dad this feels so good."

Then Dad ran his hand up my leg and grasped my hard cock. He used his finger to rub my cockhead and smear my juice all over the head. I kissed and moaned into his neck. Dad's hand started to stroke my cock with long slow strokes. "Does that feel good Naruto? Just let me hold you and make you feel good. That's what it's all about, making my baby boy feel good in his dad's arms."

I wasn't going to last long, it was just too much. Dad's cock twitched between my ass cheeks. I could feel it swell and contract. His slow rhythm of his hand gliding up and down the shaft of my cock, his strong arm holding me, was too much, I couldn't hold back. I bit into Daddy's neck and screamed out, in ecstasy and I felt the cum surge from my balls, up through my shaft, and onto my Dad's chest and stomach. "That's it baby, let it go. Oh ya, you are cumming in buckets, that's my boy."

Dad held me tight as my body shook through the climax. As if Dad hadn't shocked me enough today, he brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and slowly licked some of my cum off, "MMMM, you taste good. It's all about taste and feelings. Did I make you feel good son?"

My face was still buried in his neck, and the cum smell was intoxicating. I lifted my head slightly and was right next to his hand. The cum smell was so strong, and seeing my cum covering Dad's hand, it just felt right to help him clean my mess. I stuck out my tongue and licked a nice big glob of cum off of his thumb. "MMMM, that does taste good." I felt Dad's cock jump under my ass as I licked the cum off his hand. We both finished licking his hand clean.

Dad even went back to my cock and pumped another thick glob out of my still hard cock and brought it to my lips. I was about to lick it off his finger when he leaned forward and we both licked at the same time. Our tongues touched as we fought over my cum. I won and had my cum on my tongue. Dad leaned into me and our mouths met. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and searched out my cum. I moaned into his mouth. His lips were so soft, but strong and forceful.

Dad released his hold on me, "That was worth the fight. Your cum is really tasty son. You are a very good kisser too. Hope that didn't bother you too much, but I had to taste more of your cum. You are very sexy."

I looked at my Dad, he was so hot I just grabbed his head and pulled myself towards him and shoved my tongue in his mouth. We made out for a couple of minutes until I was about to shoot another load. We parted again. Dad smiled at me, "See, it feels good and nobody is hurt or branded a name. WE JUST FEEL GOOD. Now I better go shower this cum off my chest."

"Um Dad, can I lick it up please?" I felt like a child asking, but liked that feeling.

"My baby can have anything he wants. Go on and clean up your cum."

I crawled off of Dad's lap and he lay back on the bed. I was on his side, one hand on his thigh and the other caressing on his upper chest. I leaned forward and licked the white cum on his stomach. It felt and tasted good as my tongue raced across his stomach searching out my cum. Dad started to moan and I felt his hand rubbing the back of my head. "Ya that's it baby, lick that cum up off your daddy's body. That feels so good."

I followed my cum trail up his chest. When I got close to his nipple, I could feel dad guide my head towards it. Even though there wasn't any cum there I still wanted to suck on his nipples. I dragged my lips across his left nipple. Dad let out a breath and his chest filled up with air. I slowly used my lips to massage the tip of his nipple. I felt his nipple get hard. Dad was writhing back and forth. I opened my mouth and placed it over his entire nipple. I used my tongue and swirled it around his hard nub. My Dad's hand left my head and rubbed my back. He was moaning like crazy.

"Oh Naruto, that feels so good, please suck Daddy's tits baby, keep sucking." Dad's encouragement spurred me on. I gently grabbed his nub in between my teeth and pulled on it. Dad's hand moved down to my ass cheek and he squeezed my right cheek. I moved across his chest and repeated the same process on his other nipple. My chest lay against his chest and I moved my torso so that I could feel his hair under me. My left hand now moved up to his cock and it felt ok to grab a hold of Daddy's big fat cock.

I gave Daddy's cock a firm squeeze, "OH yes, baby that feels so good. You're going to make Daddy cum."

I wanted to taste his cock. I left sucking on his nipples and ran my face all over his chest and stomach. I looked right at Dad's big cockhead and watch a big clear drop fall from the clit on his head, down onto the shaved pubic patch. I lifted his cock up and pointed it to the ceiling as I moved my head to his crotch and licked the precum drop off of his shaved pubic area. It was so smooth on my tongue and tasted sweet.

Dad was trying to pump his cock in my hand, "I'm going to cum baby, pump daddy's cock a little bit harder."

I looked at his cock and knew what I had to do. I moved my mouth to his cock and let the head slip into my mouth. My tongue shot right into his clit and searched out more cum. Dad placed his hands on the back of my head, "OH god I'm going to cum. Yes lick my cock Naruto. Suck it deeper. Make Daddy cum. UGGGG!"

Dad's cock, my first cock, was soft and hard at the same time. I could barely open my mouth wide enough to get past the flaring head. I had to work fast if I wanted to taste Dad's cock, so I took a deep breath and pushed down on his big fat cock. I felt his cock glide along the roof of my mouth and hit the back of my throat. I was only able to get about three inches in my mouth, and I still had a fist full of cock that I was able to pump. I pumped his cock and felt the skin roll over his cockhead. I ran my tongue all over his cock. Dad was moaning really loud and his cockhead flared in my mouth. Then I felt his hot load squirt into my mouth, one, two, three, four large squirts of hot creamy daddy juice. I swallowed each shot as it left his cock. Dad pulled me off his cock and I watch more cum ooze out of his cock and dribble down his shaft. I started to lick it up like a lollypop. Some dribbled down over his balls and he guided my head down to his balls. "Lick up my mess Naruto. Make sure all the cum is off my balls and ass."

I moved between his legs and dad raised his knees up to his shoulders giving me a nice view of his balls hanging down over his ass. His pink puckered hole peaked through. A drop of cum was running down the crack of his ass. I didn't even give it a second thought; I just dove into that ass with my tongue. "MMMMMMM" I moaned as I tasted my dad's cum and ass at the same time. I was so horny I just started tongue fucking my dad's hole. I was surprised that my tongue slipped in so easily I was expecting more of a resistance.

After rimming my dad for a couple of minutes he lowered his legs and pulled me up for another kiss. "That was so great Naruto. I feel so good, how about you?"

"I could never imagined how playing with my dad could be so hot. Can we play some more? I want to suck your cock some more."

My dad kissed me on my lips again, "Later, I have to run to a job site then I will be back and we can hit the pool. I'll talk to your mother about dinner before I leave." He rolled off the bed, grabbed his boxers and walked out, still naked.

I plopped back on my bed and savored the taste of my dad's cum in my mouth. I wanted to beat off again, but then I would eat my cum and I didn't want to lose the taste of my dad's cum in my mouth. I got up and jumped back in the shower and turned it on cold to calm down. I dried off and put on my swim trunks and a T-shirt, and went to eat breakfast. I was starving, even though I just had a snack.

Mom was in the kitchen wearing a bikini under her thin see through pool wrap, and having a cup of coffee. I went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. I poured myself a glass and drank it down. Mom looked up at me, "Morning Naruto. You should ease up on the acids it makes your sperm taste too tangy."

I just about spit out my mouthful of juice, "MOM! You made me choke. Good morning to you to."

"Well your father mentioned that your cum tasted a bit tart but sweet, and that would be the reason. Diet has everything to do with the taste of your cum." She said this like she was describing why a car needs gas.

"Holly shit, dad told you. Oh my god I am so embarrassed. How could he?" I slammed the glass down and ran to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry.

There was one knock on my door and it opened. I guess there is no privacy here. Mom walked in and sat next to me. I felt her hand massaging my back. "Why did he tell you? I am so sorry Mom."

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Your father and I do not have any secrets. We have a great relationship. Why are you so upset? Your father said you seemed to have liked it, I know he did."

"He said that? You don't mind what happened? It just went too far."

"Oh baby, you and your father played together and it felt good for both of you, what's the big deal? Besides I told him to come in here and see if he could get you to suck his cock. Your father does everything I tell him to do without question. I have very, shall we say, persuasive, ways to make men do things that I want." She laughed and slapped me hard on my ass. It shocked, stung, and excited me all at the same time. I was instantly hard again so I didn't want to sit up. I think that gave mom the wrong impression.

Mom rubbed my ass a little, "MMMM, like father like son. You liked that didn't you Naruto? I think mommy needs to teach her little boy a lesson." With that she slapped my ass again, then again, and continued for a total of ten hard slaps on my ass. It stung, but at least I had my shorts on. I was amazed at how hard and dripping my cock was. My mom used my shorts to pull me off my bed. I stood in front of her and was shocked to see that she was naked. My hard cock was straining against my shorts and a wet spot formed.

I tried to look at my mom's naked body, but she held eye contact with me. All I could see was a stern look in her eyes. "You like that don't you boy? You like when I spank you like a bad little boy? NOW STRIP! I want to see if I made your ass red and your cock hard."

I was so turned on I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my shorts without question. "Good boy, you learn faster than your father. I swear I have to beat that man's ass until it is flaming red. Of course he likes that. Now turn around and bend over for inspection."

I quickly bent over and touched my hands to the floor. I felt mom's hands on my ass, tenderly caressing each cheek. Then she bent down behind me and spread my cheeks apart. "Very nice Naruto, you shave your cock and ass. You are going to be a fun toy. Rule one-Now that we have all seen our naked bodies; there is no reason to wear clothes while in the house or the backyard. Rule two-You are to obey me at all times or accept the consequences. Rule three-You are to clean out your bowels every morning, when we play we do not want to have any messes. Rule four-If you are not into a given situation then you must go to your room until I come and get you out.

The blood was rushing to my head making me feel lightheaded, but I managed a "Yes Ma'am."

Mom stood next to me and reached her arm around my waist, and then she began a barrage of slaps on my ass that lasted for ten good swats on each cheek. My ass was on fire and my cock had a long string of cum dripping from it. I was so turned on by the pain and pleasure of the spanking. Mom released her hold on my waist, "Now you can go jump in the pool to cool down that hot ass of yours." She then walked out of my room. Without question I grabbed a towel, walked out to the backyard, and dove into the pool. The cool water against my burning ass cheeks felt wonderful.

After a couple of laps mom walked out into the hot morning sun, naked, caring her cup of coffee and some suntan lotion.

Mom set her bottle of suntan lotion on the side of her lounge chair, placed her towel down, then lay on her stomach. I was floating in the water soaking in her tight body and smooth ass when we made eye contact, "Are you just going to float there or are you going to get your ass over here and rub suntan lotion on my back?"

I snapped out of my trance and quickly swam to the edge of the pool. I attempted to lift myself out of the pool, in doing so my hard cock caught on the lip of the pool and I felt like it was going to break off. I pulled back just in time to pull myself out of the water. As I freed my cock from the lip of the pool it made a loud slapping sound as it hit my stomach and hairless groin. It felt like a rubber band snapping against my skin. My mom looked at me and smiled, "Dry off before you come next to me, I don't want you dripping water on my back."

Without hesitation I grabbed my towel and dried off. I moved next to the chair and knelt next to it. I grabbed the bottle of lotion and poured some into my hand. I rubbed my hands together and placed them onto my mom's shoulders. As I kneaded her back she let out an audible moan of approval. I worked my way all around her back until she finally gave me permission to touch her lower, "Come on Naruto, my ass is going to burn if you don't get lotion on it."

I grabbed the bottle and poured a new supply in my hands. As I placed a hand on each cheek I acknowledged her, "Yes, ma'am. Is this ok?" as I started to massage the lotion into her tight butt cheeks.

"MMMM, that's fine. Don't forget my legs and feet, I don't want to get burned." My mom shot back at me. Her tone was not motherly at all, it was more authoritative. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

As I poured more lotion on my hands I started to work my way down to her feet. She helped me out a bit by spreading her legs slightly to allow me better access to her inner thighs. When I reached her feet I took special care in really massaging the bottoms of her feet. Also, with her legs spread I was able to look right at her shaved swollen pussy lips. This was the first pussy I have ever seen or admired, and it was my mom's.

After finishing her other foot she playfully pushed me away by placing her foot on my chest and shoving me a bit. Not enough to lose my balance, just enough to show me that she was in charge. She flipped over onto her back, "That was great, now the front, and spread the lotion evenly so I don't get any funny shades, or worse, hand prints on me."

"Yes ma'am." I quickly started in on her lower legs. I reached her upper thighs and quickly passed by her pussy and moved onto her stomach. I hesitated as a maneuvered around her sides to avoid direct contact with her breasts.

When I started to move slower unsure of how I would put lotion on her breasts and pubic area, mom interjected. "Come on Naruto, I don't want uneven tan lines." She grabbed my hands and placed one on each of her breasts. Her nipples hardened in the palm of my hands. At first I just moved my hands feeling her nipples slide this way and that in my hands. Then I move around to the sides of her breasts and rubbed the lotion all over. Her breathing became heavy. Her breasts glistened in the sunlight. Her nipples stood large and erect.

I put more lotion in my hands and placed it on her stomach. Mom was becoming impatient with me as she grabbed my wrist and pushed it down to her pussy. The grip she had on my wrist was firm, she meant business. I started to rub the lotion above her groin. Her skin was so smooth. I started to become light headed as I rubbed my mom's pubic area. She continued to guide my hand farther down between her legs. The back of my hand made contact with her pussy lips and as I rubbed her inner thigh my hand moved her pussy lips. Her pussy lips were so big and beautiful as they opened and closed each time I ran my hands up and down her thighs. Her breathing was becoming heavy and her legs parted some more giving me a better view.

My body was hovering over my mom now, with my back to her as I continue to massage her pubic area. My ass was up in the air, and I could feel my balls hanging low and flopping between my legs. My hard cock was pressing into my stomach and I could feel my precum being spread all over me by my cockhead. I felt mom's hand on my right ass cheek as she squeezed her hand into my flesh. I ran my hands on her inner thigh and let my thumb rub the outside of her pussy lips. Mom's back arched as she let out a moan and squeezed my cheek really hard. I could feel her nails digging into my flesh. My thumb continued to rub against her pussy lips. Mom rotated her hips to push her pussy back against my hand. I was masturbating her and she was about to orgasm.

The pain in my ass was pushing me to the edge. I thought to myself, 'please don't cum all over your mother, not now.' Mom grabbed my hand and shoved it against her pussy as she pushed her pelvis back against my hand. She was so wet that my finger easily slipped inside of her. My finger entered the soft fleshy wet hot cave of her pussy. Her well defined leg muscles flexed as her entire body tightened up.

The grip on my ass became even more severe and her thumb slipped between my sweaty ass cheeks and pressed against my puckered hole. I bowed my head forward, within inches of her pussy. I wiggled my finger in her pussy and we both moaned out loud as we both had an orgasm. Mom's pussy clamped down on my finger. Her hand held my hand in place as I felt her body tremble. Her pussy smell whiffed into my nostrils that put me over the top. My cock jerked against my stomach and I felt my balls tighten up. My cock was pressed so tightly against my bent over stomach that it didn't come out. Rather, it surged through my balls and up my shaft to be met with the wall of my stomach. I could feel my cock swell at the head. The pressure was so great that my cum squirted out sideways, all over my stomach and dripped down onto my mom's stomach and pussy. I shot four more shots of cum that hit my stomach and fell back onto my mom's pussy and both of our hands. Mom released her hold on my hand and ran it over my cum that had formed a nice puddle between her pussy and stomach. She pushed the puddle of cum down to her pussy and shoved her cum covered fingers back into her pussy, screaming out loud as another orgasm raced through her body. "Oh fuck yes that is so good."

The entire time we were having our orgasms, she never released the hold on my ass. She held me in place. I hadn't noticed, but her thumb had managed to find its way into my ass. As my orgasm faded I finally noticed the pressure on my ass. She had moved her hand between my legs and was cupping my balls as she thumb fucked my ass. The smell of my cum and her pussy was so intoxicating. Then I felt her hand on the back of my head. She pushed my head down to the cum smeared all over her stomach. "Clean up your mess. I don't want your cum in the pool. Lick it up now."

Another commanding order that I obediently obeyed as I began to lick and suck up my cum. Her thumb pulled out of my ass and was quickly replaced by one of her long fingers. As her finger wormed its way into my tight hole, the pressure held my face down on her cum covered stomach. "Keep cleaning, you're not done yet." She said as she pushed my head lower towards her pussy. The coconut lotion, made my cum take like a tropical ambrosia. I eagerly licked up my thick cream.

I now worked my way to just on top of her clit, unsure if she wanted me to actually lick her pussy. My mind was made up for me as my mother grabbed a handful of my hair and used it as reins to guide my face lower, "I said clean up your mess. You have cum all over my pussy, LICK IT UP." With that her finger slipped out of my ass to be followed by a hard slap on my ass, that I am sure left her hand print.

I quickly dove down on my first pussy as my tongue slid down the length of her opening. The smell was so strong and inviting. I sucked in her pussy lip to clean it of all my cum. When I sucked in the lips I lightly clinched them between my teeth and pulled on them before releasing them and darting my tongue deep into her pussy. Her hand held my head tight to her pussy and I felt two fingers fucking my ass. I was wiggling and pushing against her hands enjoying the fucking and wishing for something bigger.

Another orgasm washed over my mother and a rush of liquid flooded my mouth. It wasn't as thick as my cum, but it was a lot and it tasted very sweet with a slight acidic tang. When her body relaxed she pushed my head off her lap, swung her legs off the lounge chair, got up, walked over to the pool and dove in. I stood there with a dripping hardon and horny as hell. I walked over to the edge of the pool where my mother was about to come up for air. As she broke the surface she dipped her head back to let her hair pin back against her head. She blew a little air and water out of her nose and mouth and looked up at me. "That was good honey, thanks." She pulled herself out of the water, patted my head, and walked back to the house, grabbing a towel as she passed by it.

Here I was sitting by the pool with a hard cock in hand and watching my mother's tight ass walking in the house. I guess my dad was right they just do what feels good and move on. I fell over into the pool hoping the water would chill my balls and calm me down. It didn't. I got out and moped back to my room. I didn't even bother getting dressed, I just hung out naked surfing porn.

Just about 1pm I heard my dad's car pull up in front of the house. I watched him through the window, hoping he would come into my room for a repeat performance. Instead he went to his room and I heard their bedroom door shut. I got up and tiptoed to their door, hoping to hear them having sex. I heard Dad first, "Now this is worth coming home to." I heard the zipper on his pants go down, a couple of thuds as he must have kicked off his boots, then his pants went flying by the jingle of his keys they must have flown across the room and landed on the floor.

I was imagining my big burly dad doing a strip tease for my mom. Then mom started making comments, "Were you this hard whole day in front of your people? If they only knew their big boss man has been like this." I heard another swat and a grunt from my dad.

"Get down and lick my pussy." I heard some more movement on the bed, "Ya that's it. You need to train your son how to eat pussy instead of sucking cock. Maybe we should get him in here; I need another pussy boy to satisfy me. Naruto was licking my pussy earlier, it felt really good. He also likes his ass played with, just like his old man. You boys are too much alike. Why don't you go ask him to join us?"

I heard dad choke a bit, "I'll do anything for you, mistress!" My dad was commenting, I really wanted to see him and mom fucking each other.

I heard another couple of swats, and felt my own ass flinch at the sound, "Why don't you act first and talk later? Now get to his room and beg him to come join us. Offer him a blow job, just get him in here."

"Yes mistress," came through the door, then footsteps getting closer. I ran out of the kitchen and just turned the corner of the hallway, barely out of site of the bedroom, when I heard the door open. I slowed my pace to calm down and went into my room. I didn't bother to cover up. I wanted my dad to find me naked.

A couple of minutes went by before I heard a knock on my door. At the time I couldn't figure out why it too him so long, but later he told me he really had to build up his nerve. I acknowledged the knock, "Ya, come in." I was lying on my bed with a magazine in my hand and my legs crossed. I was naked and didn't care.

My dad's head popped through the door, "Hey Naruto, got a minute to talk?"

"Sure thing dad, come on in."

My dad made no attempt to come through the door, "Well, you see, I am kind of on a quest for your mother, she kind of, well, made me ask you for something that may shock you, but I can explain."

I kind of giggled, "You're kidding right? Dad, I sucked your cock, nothing can shock me. Come on in."

"Now let me explain, your mother and I would really like it if you can join us in that room. She told me about you and her this morning and asks if you can come to our room to discuss it and maybe play a little more?"

I slowly stood up in front of my dad and looked him up and down. He looked so sexy and my cock was now fully hard. I looked at my dad in the eye "You look really sexy in that outfit." I reached out to him, pulled him to me, and hugged him. I felt his silky skin against my own nipples. My cock was pressed against his thigh. I reached around and grabbed his ass with both my hands and give a nice big squeeze. Dad dropped his head into the crook of my neck and moaned. I felt his cock stiffen against mine.

I caressed my dad's ass and ran my tongue along his exposed neck. His cock flinched again, straining for release. Dad pulled his head away and looked at me, "If you come to our room you have to do as you're told or the playing stops. Your mother is in charge and she has a very unusual imagination. As you can see, she likes her to act as she wants. I would understand if you don't want to come with me."

I looked into his pleading eyes, reached out to his cock, and gave it a squeeze. "As long as I can play with this monster and eat her pussy again, count me in."

Dad smiled at me and held out his hand. Dad stood back upright and placed a hand behind my head, pulling me to his chest. I ran my face over his chest and kissed each nipple that were now hard and poking my skin. I continued down along his stomach, leaving light kisses along the way. I was now on my knees staring at his hard. His cock head was leaking precum. I grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled his cock into my face. I sucked on the penis, drawing his juiced through the tip. I rubbed my face all over his rigid member and using my teeth to bite lightly. I moved back up his shaft and engulfed his head. My tongue searched through the clit on his cockhead for more daddy juice. Dad was moaning, rubbing my head, and grinding his cock into my face. I put my fingers in the sides of his ass and slipped one through his asshole, engulfing his cock at the same time.

Dad pulled his cock out of my mouth, "You better stop before I shoot my load down your throat."

Then he grabbed his cock and slapped it on my nose. We looked at each other and smiled, then walked out of my room.

When dad opened his bedroom door mom was on the bed plunging a huge dildo in her pussy. "Took you two long enough, I had to start without you. Now get over here and take care of me. Minato, lay on your back, quick."

Dad jumped on the bed and lay on his back with his head at the top of the bed. Mom quickly climbed on his chest facing the foot of the bed. She scooted back until her ass was right in dad's face. Then she spread her cheeks, exposing her ass to my dad and leaned back. "Start licking slut. Get that tongue deep in my ass. Naruto, get over here and start licking my pussy."

Without the slightest bit of hesitation I moved to the foot of the bed and crawled toward my mom's displayed pussy. I climbed over my dad's body, my chest dragging over his hard cock. When my face reached mom's pussy, my cock smashed against dad's cock.

I ran my tongue all over and around her pussy lips. Then I moved in for the kill. I grabbed the sides of her pussy and opened it wide. Her pussy was glistening with her juices. I pushed my face into her pussy, feeling her lips against my cheeks. I started to lick and wiggle my tongue all over the insides. I moved down her pussy and came into contact with dad's tongue which was feverishly working her other hole. We did a quick tongue introduction and shared each other's juices then went back to our goals. Mom was writhing and squirming as we both tongue fucked her. "Oh yes that's it sluts lick me good. Harder, do it harder. Oh my god yes, that's it." I grabbed her pussy lips and bit and pulled on them. I could see dad biting into her ass and around her hole.

Mom lifted up and pushed her pussy hard into my face. Her body shook into a wild orgasm. I couldn't keep up with the flow of juices coming from her pussy, so I let them flow down towards her ass as a treat for my dad. We never let up biting, sucking, and licking her beyond her orgasm. Then mom rolled off of my dad and onto her side. Their king size bed easily accommodated all the activity. "Wew, I need a minute to relax, you two sluts suck each other's cocks for a minute, but don't you dare cum."

I crawled over dad's body until my face made contact with his cock. I dove down on his big fat meat until I choked, then I pushed harder. I wanted to be choked with his big cock. I kept going up and down each time taking more down my throat. As my saliva coated his cock it slid farther down my throat. Dad pulled my cock and swallowed my cock whole. His face was pressed against my groin. The man was a pro at cock sucking. His moaning vibrated right to my balls. I could feel me precum run through the shaft of my cock and leak out the flaring piss clit.

I was almost there, it was all too much for me to handle. Dad must have known as he slipped my cock from his mouth and kissed my balls. He rolled over on his side taking me with him. I tried to hold his cock in my mouth, but the momentum of the roll forced his cock out. I looked over at mom and she had her fingers buried in her pussy, "That is so fucking hot. My turn let me taste your cocks."

Dad stood on the bed and presented his cock to my mom. She eagerly swallowed it down to his balls. I was amazed and jealous at the same time. Dad had nine or ten inches of fat cock meat. I barely got my mouth to open wide enough and take maybe half or two thirds, but she was licking his balls while his cock was deep down her throat. Mom pulled off his cock, looked at me, and smiled. "I will teach you so much baby. You will be a great little cocksucker. The only thing better than taking it down the throat, is taking it up the ass. Your little virgin ass will love to be filled with hard a cock. I could tell by the way you clamped down on my fingers, you like being fucked, don't you baby?"

I crawled up next to her and licked my dad's balls, up his shaft, and met my mom's mouth at his cockhead where our tongues met and we shared dad's cockhead. I was horny as hell, but could I really take dad's big monster cock? Mom looked at my dad, "Get him lubed and ready, I am going to break him in. Your fat fucker will break him right now." Mom got off the bed and headed to her walk-in closet.

Dad rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed a jar with a pump lid. "Roll over on your stomach Naruto. I am going to make you feel so good you are going to be begging to get fucked." I was so horny hearing this. Dad pumped the cream in his hand and rubbed it in the crack of my ass. It felt cool and slippery. He glided his finger along the crack of my ass and used his other hand to spread my cheeks apart. I helped him out by spreading my legs and lifting my ass. Dad grabbed a pillow, slid his arm under my stomach, and lifted me off the bed. He placed the pillow under me and lowered me onto it. My ass was now sticking up and more exposed.

Dad pumped more cream in his hand and applied it to my ass. I felt his big finger pushing against my hole. "When I push in you push back against me and relax your muscles. Let it happen. I am going to fuck your hole with my finger then I am going to massage your prostate. Let me know if you can't take it anymore, or if you're about to cum."

Dad massaged my opening and the cream was cool, but at the same time started heating up. My hole became itchy, but not where you want to scratch it, more like it was making me hornier. I started to wiggle my ass and moan. I wanted his finger in me. He held back and continued to tease me. He rubbed my ass cheek and dipped his finger in my ass, just to the first knuckle. I tried to push back against his finger, but he pulled back. I moaned again. "Ya, that's it. The cream is working isn't it son? You want to get fucked don't you? You are going to be a nice little fuck toy."

Dad slid his finger deep into my bowels. I relaxed and pushed back. I felt my hole open wide to accept his intrusion. I moaned out loud as his finger pressed against my prostate. "That's it baby, relax. Daddy is going to make you feel so good."

Dad pulled out his finger, applied more cream, and reinserted it back in. The cream started to warm up inside. My need to have more of him inside increased ten times over. I was wiggling my ass against his finger trying to get more activity going. He held me tight and slowly moved his finger in and out of my ass. I was now moaning and whimpering with sexual desire.

Dad reached to the bedside and handed me a little brown bottle. "Take the lid off, hold one nostril closed, place the bottle to your other nostril and inhale slow and deep. Those are poppers and will help you relax better." This was the first time using poppers, but I did as I was told. A warm feeling raced through my body. My cock relaxed a bit and so did the urge to cum. But the sexual urge increased, which I didn't think was possible. I repeated the process with the other nostril and my head was spinning.

I put the cap back on the bottle and handed it back to dad. I felt my dad take out his finger and then inserted two fingers. The pressure was more severe, and I had to wiggle more to help him get in. My ass was stretched but still felt good. Dad wiggled his fingers inside my ass and I let out a big moan. "OH YES! That is so good. Please daddy, more." My head was spinning. I needed something bigger inside me.

Dad laughed as he pulled his fingers out of my ass, applied more cream, and then put three fingers inside me. The pressure was intense as he twisted and turned his hand to stretch me out. "OH god please fuck me, I need to be fucked. What are you doing to me, I am so fucking horny. Fuck me please."

The bed moved. I hadn't realized mom was back in the room and standing behind dad. "You have him really ready for this, don't you? Let me get in position."

I felt mom grab my hips and as soon as dad's fingers left my ass, a bigger intruder pressed its way inside me. Mom had a strapon dildo that looked to be about six inches long and about two inches in girth. The head easily popped in passed my sphincter. It didn't hurt, but it felt different than dad's fingers. I reached back and pulled my ass cheeks apart to allow easier access to my boy pussy.

"This slut really wants to be fucked." Mom said as she slapped my ass, grabbed my hips firmly, and drove that dildo into my ass.

I screamed out in ecstasy, "MMMMM, fuck me please. I'm your little slut, fuck me please."

Mom pulled the dildo out to just where the flared cockhead held my ass open wide, then drove it all the way back in. I pushed back and felt every inch of its length entering my ass. Dad moved off the bed and walked to the foot of the bed where my face was and offered me his dripping cock. I sucked it down my throat as mom started to long dick my ass. I was now skewered between my mom and dad and loving every second.

Dad didn't last long as he shot is first wad into my mouth, then he pulled out and shot two more shots onto my face. Mom continued her assault on my ass as dad used his cock to clean my face and feed me his thick juice. I licked and sucked the cum from his cock. I ate every drop of his cum he had offered me. Dad was still hard, who wouldn't be?

Dad moved away and I felt him get back on the bed. Mom pulled her dildo out of my ass and dad switched places with her. He grabbed my thighs and flipped me over onto my back. My legs flew up over his shoulders and he roughly pulled my ass towards his cock. "Now I will last longer fucking my boy's pussy." He pushed more lotion in my ass followed by his big cock.

I didn't think I could be stretched anymore, but dad's big fuck tool took me to my limits and beyond. His cockhead pressed against my prostate and pushed cum out of my cock from the inside. I was leaking puddles of cum onto my stomach. Mom took off her strapon and flung her leg over my torso. She scooted down to my cock and rubbed her pussy all over the cum on my stomach. Then she moved back and planted her cum covered pussy onto my face. I eagerly licked my cum and her pussy.

I was now skewered the other way. I was impaled on my father's big fat cock and eating my mother's pussy. I lost track of any time, I just know it all felt so good and so right. Mom clamped her thighs tight around my head as she went into a powerful orgasm. Dad started to pump his cock with speed and force into my well fucked hole. Dad made one last forceful push into me and froze. I felt his cock expand at the opening of my hole as he started to pump his hot seed deep inside of me. When the cum hit my prostate it sent me over the top and I arched my ass back against dad and screamed into mom's pussy as my own cock shot several times into the air. I could feel my cum land on my stomach and chest.

Dad pulled his deflating cock out of my ass, and I felt his cum dripping down my ass and legs. Mom lifted herself off my face and plopped down on the bed next to me. Dad and mom both leaned in and licked up the cum off my stomach and cock.

We were all fucked out for a while. We lay in each other's arms as we passed out.

This vacation turned out to be the best summer of my life.


End file.
